Coming And Going
by SallyGirl
Summary: well im not gewd at sums, but matts with sora, and tais sad. that is unitl Catherine comes back. find out what happen. TAIORA
1. Default Chapter

A/n: this ish a Taiora fic, and maybe some other couples. Im not sure yet.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be rich, but I only have a dollar in change in my wallet. XD  
  
ages:  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Catherine- 16  
  
Joe- 17  
  
Mimi, Izzy- 15  
  
T.K. ,Kari, Davis, Yolei- 13  
  
Cody-12  
  
I just put everyone's ages, some might not be in it, but I'll try to get as many as I can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~flashback~  
  
Outside of the Odaiba community center, stood an auburn head with a pink bird. She stood there with a little green box, clutched in her hands. Her companion, Biyomon , stood next to her loyally.   
  
She shivered a bit, freezing from the cold. Even with her coat, scarf, and layers underneath, she still seemed to be cold.   
  
She looked up, then heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Sora, wait up!" a young man with a mess of brown hair yelled over to her, wavung his hand. Next to him was Agumon, his companion.  
  
She shot her head towards him, and began to blush lightly.   
  
'Oh no! Tai! Why is he here. This is going to be awkward.'  
  
"Something smells good." Agumon stated sniffing the air.  
  
Then the door opens, and Gabumon comes out.  
  
"Matt's busy getting ready but I'll take those to him!… ummm..."   
  
"I'll bet you will!…No way! I bet you'll eat the whole thing yourself!" the pink bird protested.  
  
"Hey! I resent that! I'm on a diet!"  
  
Then Tai starts the conversation over again. He becomes nervous all over.  
  
"So, um..Sora…are u going to the concert with anybody? I mean not that it matters to me…I'm just wondering."  
  
Once he spoke up, Sora seemed to be a bit tense, and become more so once he said his words. She began to get nervous. She clutched onto the box even more, causing Tai to notice it.  
  
"Well actually, I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards." she blushed harder now, and was hoping that this awkwardness would end.  
  
His voice became more flat, and sorrowful. "Oh I see...Matt huh?"  
  
She just looked down slightly, and said nothing.  
  
He noticed this gesture as a sign that she was sorry.   
  
"It's ok..." he comforted her.  
  
She looked up again. She became less tense, and nervous, not blushing anymore.  
  
  
  
"You're not mad at me, Tai?"  
  
"No, of course not! Now get in there and say 'hi' to Matt for me!" he put on a fake smile, and pushed her gently towards the door.  
  
'I can't believe he's taking this so well, or...is he?' the thought went racing through her mind.  
  
"Thanks Tai." she smiled slightly. She made way towards the door.  
  
The Agumon interrupts their conversation. "The least you could do is leave the cookies!"  
  
She gave a little giggle.  
  
"I'll make special ones for you." then she ran off, but Tai's last words, went ringing in her ears.  
  
"I'll be waiting" his voice was faint, but still capable of telling the emotions behind it. He was sad, and sorry.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Tai Kamiya sat at the park bench, with the memory of how his heart was broken was still clear to him. It was only a month ago, but the pain was still fresh.   
  
'Sora, why him'   
  
he never thought she actually had feelings for him, in fact, she never acted like she liked anyone. Sure they were always close, and seemed like a couple at times, but they she just cared for him, and known him for years.  
  
'I need to know, it'll make me sleep easier If I do.'   
  
its intensity.  
  
He laid there for a few minutes, until his nap were interrupted.   
  
"HIYA TAI!" Sora yelled, loud enough for Tai to wake up.   
  
He shot his head towards her, leeting out a scream.  
  
She just giggled and place her fingers over her lips.   
  
"SORA! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"  
  
She grinned slightly.  
  
"Well I thought your were attacked by some evil digimon, and was left here to rott, and die. I mean, you do have the smell."   
  
he sat straight up, trying not fall asleep again.  
  
He grin playfully, and sighed.  
  
"Sure, Sora whatever....HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I STINK!?"   
  
"Wow! You're sharp today, huh Taichi? That only took you less than 5 minutes to get it." she smiled again.   
  
She sat down next to him, letting her self feel the comfort of the bench, or a much comfort as it could give.   
  
"Why are you here Tai?"  
  
He looked back at her.  
  
'She's, so beautiful.'  
  
He noticed how perfect she looked in the sunlight. With the sun's rays touching her skin softly, as her eyes twinkling, and swimming in deep pools of crimson. Her skin, light, yet showing so much life. And her smile seemed to be thing he loved most about her face. The way it always reassured him, that she was always there for him, and always would be.  
  
"..."  
  
"Tai? What's...wrong." her face grew a bit concerned, as worry drew her face.   
  
This got Tai's attention back.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, is there anything wrong? And why are you here?"  
  
'Wrong, what could be wrong, except that your with matt. What's with me, I shouldn't be mad at her, I can never be. I guess, im...jealous? Which reminds me.'  
  
"No I'm fine. You just worry too much Mom."  
  
She got a little mad, remembering him teasing her before back in the digital world, acting like all of their mothers.  
  
"Tai! Yeah, so what if I care about life long best friend. Also, why are you here, this is like the 100th time I've asked."  
  
"3, Sor. Well I just came here to think is all, also, I'm glad I caught you, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Her expression became more serious, as did his. Her's having more concern, and his with tension and nervousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: well I hope you guys like it so far. Don't worry it will get better. I think I know what couples I want, but you won't know until I do know! XD   
  
R&R plz, no flame.   
  
I"ll try to get the next chappie up soon. 


	2. why him?

A/n: this ish a Taiora fic, and maybe some other couples. Im not sure yet.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be rich, but I only have a dollar in change in my wallet. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tai! Yeah, so what if I care about life long best friend. Also, why are you here, this is like the 100th time I've asked."  
  
"3, Sor. Well I just came here to think is all, also, I'm glad I caught you, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Her expression became more serious, as did his. Her's having more concern, and his with tension and nervousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm...?"  
  
she stared at him, as he did to the ground.   
  
'I wonder..what's wrong.'  
  
"Well, Sora, I was wondering, w-why did you choose Matt?" his mind focused off of the ground, and onto her.   
  
This puzzled her, and Tai knew.  
  
"...I mean, I never actually thought you had feelings for, then last month you two start going out."  
  
Her eyes became a bit sadden at his comment.  
  
'Tai'  
  
"Well...actually the ruth is, he asked me out."  
  
Tai was surprised. Shocked at her words.  
  
'I always thought, she was the one that truly had feelings for him, does this mean that she doesn't like, and was being polite.'  
  
~flashback~  
  
It was Christmas eve, and snow was beginning to fall. As three twinkling snowflakes, were dancing together, until they hit the ground. They took turns dancing with each other, always switching, partners.  
  
That was until they fell on top of a certain Blonde's head.  
  
"Man, soon enough there's going to be a blizzard. Then we'll all be trapped in school, for days, having the teachers torment us with pop quizzes and boring lectures."  
  
Matt and Sora, were coming out of English class, and stared up at the sky, once those twinkling snowflakes fell on his head.  
  
Sora gave weird look, like she was puzzled and weirded out at the same time.   
  
He noticed this, and gave a grin, showing her it was all in fun.  
  
"So, uh Sora, are you guys coming to my concert tongiht?"  
  
she gave a soft reassuring smile.  
  
"You know we will! I'm sure it will be great, you've been busy practicing all week."  
  
"Thanks, I sure hope it is. Hey...um, are you doing anything after the concert, I mean, if you'd like to get some pizza or something together...just the...two of us?"  
  
He blushed.   
  
'Why does this seem so hard to do? Maybe because the girl you've had a crush on since the Digital World, is standing right in front of you.' the two voices inside of his head, began to debate about the reason.  
  
Sora too was blushing.   
  
'Should I? What about...Tai? I knew this day would come. Well what's the harm in going out on a date.' the voices in her head argued.  
  
"...sure Matt, I'll go out with you tonight!"  
  
She smiled, as did he. Both relieved, that it was over.  
  
"Really? Great, meet after the concert in the back. Bye Sora, I'll see you there."  
  
He walked off waving Good bye.  
  
She smiled softly, waving back lightly.   
  
'I hope Tai doesn't ask.'  
  
~end flashback`  
  
"I'm sorry Tai. Actually I didn't know whether I should have gone, or not. I mean Tai, if you asked me first, then I would have said yes to you."  
  
She looked down, giving an unsure smile.  
  
Tai, still shocked at her words, was being quiet the whole time.  
  
"Sora, are you saying, that you like both me and Matt?"  
  
She nodded, and looked back at him.  
  
"I guess, I shouldn't have waited so long to ask you huh?"  
  
He gave out a tiny chuckle. Smiling to her, showing that he understood.   
  
"Tai, I want you know that you will always be my best friend, forever. I guess, what I'm saying is that I said 'yes' to Matt, because I'm just trying to figure out my feelings. I don't really think that I will actually be dating him forever, but then again, who knows?"  
  
This made Tai's heart feel a bit sad.   
  
'Does this mean that she might marry Matt, when they get older?'  
  
She noticed. Tai was looking down and disheartened.  
  
'I must have said the wrong thing. I kept rambling, that I didn't even take notice.'  
  
They sat there for awhile just thinking , and staring at nothing.  
  
It was getting a bit dimmer, and chillier.  
  
Finally, Sora broke the silence.  
  
"Tai...?"  
  
He looked up slightly.  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
He rolled his sleeve up just high enough to eveal his watch.  
  
"It's 4:18, why?"  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
She got up in an instance, and was about to go.  
  
"Wait! Sora, what's up."  
  
"Oh sorry Tai, but I have to go. I promised my mom I would fill in for Cynthia to day because she's sick. Now I'm 18 minutes late!"  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye Sora, see ya tomorrow." he waved, and Sora did too.  
  
'Good bye, I guess.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: so how did ya like the chappie? Hope u enjoyed it !^^   
  
I think I'll have Mimi x Izzy. (Forgot he name xD) and Takari. I dunno we'll see, then.   
  
Plz, R&R. ^.~ 


	3. when i dream

A/n: this ish a Taiora fic, and maybe some other couples. Im not sure yet.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be rich, but I only have a dollar in change in my wallet. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh sorry Tai, but I have to go. I promised my mom I would fill in for Cynthia to day because she's sick. Now I'm 18 minutes late!"  
  
"Oh, ok. Bye Sora, see ya tomorrow." he waved, and Sora did too.  
  
'Good bye, I guess.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari Kamiya, slumped comfortably on the pale green sofa. Her hair was pretty messy, but still some of it tamed with her pink clip. She had juts woken up from a nap, dreaming of things that were never real. Like her and T.K., being together. (A/n: this will be Takari) Her laziness was broken by someone coming through the door.   
  
"Kari....nice hair." she new then it was her brother, Tai. His words finally came to her mind.   
  
"Huh?...HEY!" she started to the brush, and fixed the brown mess that laid on her head.  
  
He snickered a bit.   
  
"So...where's mom and dad?"  
  
"There out. They're visiting Grandma." she took notice of her brother, he seemed a bit glum.   
  
He walked over to the kitchen, looking for any signs of food.   
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Hmmm?" he looked over with a can of soda in his hands.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem a bit down?"  
  
'I don't want to tell her. It's nothing REALLY serious....right?'  
  
"..." nothing came from Tai. He was trying to figure what to say. His cjhoclate colored eyes full of concentration.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"huh? Oh nothing's wrong Kari, I'm just really tired. I think I'll go to bed." he let out a big yawn, that was both real and fake.   
  
Kari still had a worried look on, not truly believing his excuse.  
  
'  
  
"oh...Tai." she walked towards the phone.   
  
He was about to walk into his room, but came out a bit to answer his sister.  
  
"There was a message for you. It was some girl named Catherine, she had a very special surprise for. ...Oh and that she'll just e-mail you." she looked at the message on the notepad.   
  
"Catherine...who?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"She didn't say."  
  
"Hey! It must be Catherine from France, she is the only one I know."  
  
"C-catherine, you mean the one you and T.K. met?"  
  
The name shivered down her back. She remembered how much T.K. talked about her. Telling her about her fancy house, and how France was.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"So how was France T.K.? According to Tai it was really great, especially the girls." she began hinting to him that she wanted to know more about this 'catherine'  
  
he turned around to see the cutest girl in his eyes.   
  
He rarely saw her likes. Her smile was still as beautiful as ever, but more sly. Her brown soft eyes showed a gleam of curiosity, as the rest of her seemed to show that she had something up.  
  
'This look doesn't suit her personality at all, but she still is cute.'  
  
He gave a sly look, and began to formulate a plan to see just how much she would get jealous.  
  
"Oh Kari you had to be there! It was really great, the food was really yummy, the lights are so bright, and the girls...well the girls there were very different from here." he began to remember the food, at least that which was thrown on at him.   
  
Kari got a bit upset at this. She showed it too. She pouted a little.  
  
"Exactly how are they different?"  
  
He put a finger on his chin, showing he was in a thinking state. His sapphire eyes looking up at nothing.   
  
"Well...they have a lot of manners, and dress fancy, and ...and are a bit cuter." he looked back at her, acting as if it were some little game they were playing.   
  
Kari was mad now.  
  
'What does he mean, have more manners? I have manners plenty. I don't need fancy clothes, I already have nice ones! And CUTE! CUTE! Does he really think that?' her last thought made her more sad rather than angry.  
  
"...really?....oh. Well I've got to go, see ya T.K..." she trailed off, now upset.   
  
She got up and left, looking sad and crestfallen.   
  
T.K. was confused now. He gave that look, and wanted to go up and check to see what's wrong, but decided not.  
  
'What's up with her? She didn't really take what I said seriously...did she? I hope she knows I didn't. Stupid! You just had to say, cuter!?'  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
"Ok then, I'm gonna check my mail, see if she sent anything. Did anyone else call?"  
  
He was about to go in again, but stopped, and took a few steps back.  
  
Kari merely shook her head. Her light brown hair, following her, and becoming a bit messy again.   
  
He went into his room, and jumped on to his bed. His brown hair falling allover his face, and pillow. He loved the feeling of his warm, soft bed. He hugged his pillow, glad to be home. Ever since the digital world, he always appreciated his bed the most, besides his family. Everyday he came home, he would always do the same ritual. Lay on the bed, feel the warmth and comfort of his pillow, and then hug it.   
  
As hey laid there, mid-sleeping. He was still awake, capable of hearing things inside, and outside his room, but his eyes were closed and he was in a lazy easing state. There was only one thing on his mind...Sora.  
  
He began to imagine something in between day dreaming and dreaming. There stood the love of his life. Her auburn hair drifting in the warm summer breeze. It wasn't snowing anymore, it was the perfect weather. Not too hot, not too cold. She was looking down at him, underneath the big oak tree in the park. Her crimson eyes were gleaming of joy. Her rosy cheeks, were as rosy as ever, and her smile. God how he loved that smiled. It was always the first thing he noticed about her.   
  
She gave a huge grin, and began to ran her fingers through his hair. He was on her lap, laying on the grass.   
  
"Tai...I'm glad you woke up, I was getting lonely."  
  
He smiled. He didn't want to get up from his bed, but knew he had. He tried to make that scene of her smiling last in his mind. He open his eyes, and was back in his room.   
  
'Too bad, I really didn't want it to end.'  
  
He blinked, and begun to get out of his bed. Tai gave out a yawn, and his eyes got a bit teary.   
  
He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to remember what he was going to do.   
  
'That's right, I need to check my mail.'  
  
He got up, his hair messier than ever, and went towards the computer room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora gave out a small sigh.   
  
Her hair was tied up in a bun, messy. (A/n: everyone's hair ish messy xD)  
  
She stopped her flower work, and stared out towards the window.   
  
The lovely bouquet of white, pink, and red roses, were almost done. They sat by the windowsill, on a table, with flower petals, stems, leafs, and other things scattered all over it.  
  
She kept staring out into the window, thinking about love.  
  
'Was it right for me to choose Matt, should I have waited?' she sighed again.   
  
'Why is that I'm the child of love, and yet I can't even get a hang of it? First I don't have enough love, now I have too much love for Tai and Matt....wait! Did I say I LOVE Tai AND Matt? I can't love them both! I was just caught up in everything.' she was blushing, but it faded quickly.   
  
She gave a sad look at her flower work so far.  
  
'I wish, this little 'like' triangle could be like those roses. They seem to work with each other, and cooperate, even though they're different colors. That's like Matt and Tai. They're so different, but then for a split second, they can be the same. I guess when it comes down to it, they're both boys I lo-...like. Tai is the white rose, and Matt is the red. Which makes me the pink. Why, can't I choose who I like more. But what if I really do love them both, then choosing would be even harder. Well for now I guess it's Matt...' her thoughts began to trail off.   
  
Her crimson eyes were still stuck on those flowers, never moving.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: so how do u like the chappie? I hope u all enjoyed it! ^^ don't worry Taiora fans, its taiora...that kinda gave the ending away, but oh well.   
  
Here are the couples so far  
  
Taiora  
  
Koumi  
  
Takari  
  
Sorato (for now)  
  
and another couple, that u probably guessed. Catherine x tai (only fo awhile like sorato) 


	4. the letter

A/N: so how do u like the chappie? I hope u all enjoyed it! ^^ don't worry Taiora fans, its taiora...that kinda gave the ending away, but oh well.   
  
Here are the couples so far  
  
Taiora  
  
Koumi  
  
Takari  
  
Sorato (for now)  
  
and another couple, that u probably guessed. Catherine x tai (only fo awhile like sorato)   
  
plz R&R thanx for the reviews ^.~  
  
A/n: this ish a Taiora fic, and maybe some other couples. Im not sure yet.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be rich, but I only have a dollar in change in my wallet. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I wish, this little 'like' triangle could be like those roses. They seem to work with each other, and cooperate, even though they're different colors. That's like Matt and Tai. They're so different, but then for a split second, they can be the same. I guess when it comes down to it, they're both boys I lo-...like. Tai is the white rose, and Matt is the red. Which makes me the pink. Why, can't I choose who I like more. But what if I really do love them both, then choosing would be even harder. Well for now I guess it's Matt...' her thoughts began to trail off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt an his band were practicing, until Matt broke the silence.  
  
"Hey! Do you guys feel like ending practice a little short today?" Matt asked looking rather bored.  
  
"What's wrong Matt, you tired already?" one of his band mates commented, sounding a bit like a baby.  
  
"No! I'm just soooooooooooooo bored!" Matt wailed.  
  
He was usually not one to cut practice short, but it seemed right to him to do so.   
  
"I'm for it! Anything to get me away from this crap I play!" the drummer whined.   
  
"Yeah, okay, why don't we cut it short today, but catch up tomorrow." the other suggested.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me! I'm outta here. Bye you guys." matt said, walking out with his guitar case in his hands.  
  
  
  
"What's his hurry?" the drummer asked.  
  
'Man! That was so boring! What to do now?...I think I'll go see Sora. Hmm...that's right, she's working at the shop today!' Matt went to his car, and drove off from there.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"UGH! STUPID SLOW COMPUTER!" Tai was sitting in front of the computer, moaning like a sick animal.  
  
"How long does it take, to get on-....oh, I'm online!"   
  
He clicked onto his mail, checking to see if Catherine e-mailed her yet. He thought he was tired, but it was only a thought. He just really wanted to go back to bed, to ly in his comfortable bed, dreaming about things that never were, like him and Sora.  
  
He found what he was looking for, titled, "SURPRISE!" he clicked on it, and his were glued on to the screen. He became as fascinated as Izzy would.   
  
Dear Tai,   
  
This is Catherine, I hope you still remember me. I'm the one from France, with the Floramon, that you and T.K. met. I hope you do. Well I'm telling you that I have a gift for you! Think of it as a belated Christmas present. If you could, forward this T.K. I lost his e-mail. I'm sorry T.K.  
  
Well, my father and I have an annual trip to a different city, country, even continent. We do this in honor of birthdays! His is a week before mine! Well, this year, I chose Odaiba, Japan! I'm coming over for a visit. I'm staying for 3 weeks! Isn't this great Tai!? I'd love to see you and T.K. again, especially you! ^.~ Maybe you could introduce me to your family, and friends. The other DD's of Japan! Please tell me what you think. I'm, going to be staying in one of the hotels, I'm not sure which one yet though.   
  
Bye bye Tai! Please forward this to T.K., and e-mail me back!  
  
Tai was amazed. He was actually blushing, form the comment she made.  
  
' she said she'd love to see me!? Maybe this is a good thing, maybe she will help get my mind off...certain things and people.' he was thinking throughly now, thinking about what might happen.  
  
"OF COURSE THIS IS GOOD!" he blushed again, embarrassed by his loud remark.  
  
Kari came rushing in, worried about her brother.  
  
"Tai! Are you alright? Why did you yell? And what's so good!?"   
  
Tai looked back at his sister, still blushing, not by what he said, but what Catharine said. He was still thinking about it.  
  
"Oh well, guess what Kari!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Catherine said she's going to come over for 3 weeks. She's going to visit us, as in me and T.K.! Isn't that great?"   
  
Kari was both mad, and sad now. The girl T.K. bragged about is coming over, to see T.K.!?   
  
'What does she want with him? She way too old for him!...oh no, I think I'm jealous! No....I can't be....'   
  
"Kari?"  
  
She shot her head up. And stared at her brother blankly, and then realized why he was worried. She blushed lightly, and laughed it off.  
  
"Oh nothing! I was just thinking about...about....what to have for dinner tonight! yeah!"  
  
"But you said mom said, she was going to pick up some burgers on the way home." he gave her a weird look.   
  
Kari was still blushing, a little more form embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, well then that's great! Now I don't have to think anymore!" then she ran off into the hallway.  
  
"There's something wrong with her." Tai said quietly to himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sora! Yamato's here for you!" her mother yelled from the cashier.  
  
Sora looked up. She got up from sitting position, and stared at the roses again.   
  
' I'm glad Matt's here, he can help me get these thoughts disappear...'  
  
"Just a minute!" she yelled from the back. She took off her apron, and untied her messy bun. She looked in the mirror, as she fixed her hair, and her skirt. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve, and a black mini skirt.   
  
************  
  
"So Yamato, how have you been? How are your parents, and T.K.?" Mrs. Takenouchi said politely.  
  
Matt had already met her before, but never her husband. They get along good, but sometimes there's an awkward silence. She also always called her 'Yamato' instead of Matt.   
  
"I've been doing good, my band's been doing a lot f gigs lately. And Dad, T.K. and Mom are fine, we visit each other more now. He's the star basketball player at school."  
  
"I know he's going to grow to be as popular as You. He's going to be the ladie's man you are, but hopefully, have enough respect to keep just one girlfriend, right?"   
  
Matt was blushing now, and a bit taken back.   
  
'She doesn't really think I'd cheat on Sora, does she?'  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. T, I'd never do anything to hurt Sora in anyway. She's been my best friend for awhile now, and now she's my girlfriend. You can trust me."  
  
"I know I can, and I'm glad that you are dating her. I'd rather have someone like you or Tai dating my daughter, instead of some punk at school I've never met in my life!"   
  
Matt was pretty shocked at this. She was usually so mannerly, and just now she just called someone a punk. He was surprised that she even mentioned Tai, but knew that she would.   
  
'Would she rather have Tai dating Sora, than —'   
  
  
  
his mind was cut off, when Sora came in.   
  
"Hey Matt, what are you doing here? I thought you had practice."  
  
"Well, we cut it short today, so I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie or something?...well that is, if that's okay with you Mrs. T?" He looked at her, hoping she would say yes.   
  
"Of course you can, business has been pretty slow today, so I can take it from here. You two love birds, go on." she gave the intention as if she were shooing a fly away.   
  
They both blushed, and Matt let out his hand towards Sora. She took it, and they both went off.  
  
"Bye mom! I'll be home before dinner."  
  
"Bye Mrs. T, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome! Now you go out on your date!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"T.K.? This is Tai!"  
  
"Oh hey Tai, what's up?"  
  
"Well, you remember catherine right?"  
  
T.K. began to think back to when he told Kari about her, and France. He thought about how much he must have hurt her, and how much he screwed up. How much he wished he could back in time and say something like, "Well, it was great, but the women there could never compare to you Kari." he blushed lightly.  
  
"..."  
  
"..T.K...."  
  
"...oh! Uh...yeah...how..can I forget..?"  
  
He laughed lightly, still feeling bad.  
  
"Yeeeeaaaaah....well, she's coming here for a visit!"  
  
"Why?...I mean, why would she want to come here? She's rich, she could go somewhere way more exotic, like the Bahamas, or the Carribean..or something!..not that there's anything wrong with Odaiba, or anything..hehe" (a/n: is it just me, or does evryone seem to NOT like their hometown, when they're a teen? I know I do! I'm leaving here when I'm 18!)  
  
"..uh..yeah, well she said she wanted to come see us, our family, and the other DD's. I forwarded her e-mail to you, so you can go check it out if you want."  
  
"Yeah, okay, I will. Did you happen to tell Kari yet?"  
  
"Yeah in fact I did. She acted all weird. She was kinda being hesitant, and said something about thinking about what to have for dinner, when she just told me we're going to have burgers like, half an hour ago. You know...she was kind of like you....right after I mentioned Catherine..does this have any"  
  
"Uh WHAT MOM!? I'M COMING! Uh sorry Tai, I have to go bye!"   
  
He hung up quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt...?"  
  
Sora was looking down at her seat. She and Matt were in his car, on their way to the movies.  
  
He looked at her, concerned  
  
"What? Sora what's wrong? Could you look at me at least?"  
  
she turned towards him, trying to give off a smile.  
  
"Well..I was talking to Tai earlier, and well..."  
  
"What, what did he say?" he was taken back from, the fact that she mentioned Tai. He knew he had feelings for her, and felt bad for asking her out, even thought he knew. He thought he asked her before him. He was always worried that she might have feelings for him, but if she did, he'd let her go with him. (A/n: MATT IS NOT A JERK! I don't like it when ppl portray him like that, and like some perverted a**!)   
  
"Well I 'm worried about him. What if he's jealous of us, and goes and does something dangerous...like..I don't even want to say what!"  
  
She was on the verge of tears, looking away. Matt grew uneasy about this, talking about Tai possibly leaving, or even worse...committing suicide. (A/n: don't worry, he won't! Tai will never die!)  
  
"Sora...don't worry, I know Tai's not the smartest person, but he's smart enough not to kill himself or anything...." he looked at her. She was sadden by his comment, and looked down again.   
  
"....I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. But Sora, Tai will never do anything like that. We won't let him, and if he really does care for us all, then he'd stay."  
  
She let out a tiny smile, as did Matt.  
  
"No..Matt, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even talked about him, during our date..."  
  
"Sora! Don't be silly! If something's bothering you then, you should tell someone. You know I'm here, and so's T.K.,Kari, your mom, Biyomon, and of course Tai."  
  
"Yeah...it's just...I don't know."  
  
"..Sora, if you do have feelings for him, please tell me."  
  
"..I-I just don't know Matt, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's...okay, just promise me you'll tell me when you do." he let out his pinky, and a soft smile.  
  
"Of course." she grabbed it with her pinky. She smiled, and hugged him.  
  
"Matt...thank you."   
  
he smiled , and looked back at the road.   
  
'I think I'm falling in love with Matt, but then again, I think I am with Tai. Why am I so afraid of love. I am love!' Sora thought to herself.  
  
'I hope she knows, I juts want her to be happy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: so how do you like it? I don't really like the last part with matt and sora, but didn't even know I was going to rite that! I don't kno A LOT of stuff! XD  
  
well, Catherine probably wont come in the next chappie, but maybe the one after. Not sure what th enext chappie's gonna be about...see I don't kno anything! XD  
  
yes i know Catherine is younger than Tai, but in my fic, she's the same age! ^^ i can do that you know! xD  
  
plz R&R 


	5. the plan

A/n: this ish a Taiora fic, and maybe some other couples. Im not sure yet.   
  
In case you haven't heard, I wont be updating a lot. Sry! My mom took of the internet, and says I have to prove I can keep it..or sumthin thing...xD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I would be rich, but I only have a dollar in change in my wallet. XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I think I'm falling in love with Matt, but then again, I think I am with Tai. Why am I so afraid of love. I am love!' Sora thought to herself.  
  
'I hope she knows, I just want her to be happy.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K. laid his head on his pillow. His hat was off, as his golden hair began to fall onto his face. He stared at nothing, but the ceiling. He maneuvered his hands under his head, and let out a sigh.  
  
'This can't be happening! Kari's going to be so upset when she sees Catherine...she probably already is. Look at the mess you got into T.K.! Great, a joke you thought you'd play on the girl you like, actually made her upset! Now she's probably going to think I'm interested in her and that she's interested in me...unless...'  
  
"That's it! I know how o fix this problem! I need to call Tai!"   
  
He shot out of his bed, and rushed towards the phone. Once he got there, he began to hesitate.   
  
'Should I...I mean..what if this plan backfires...like my one to get Kari jealous...who knows maybe it will. Then again what if he doesn't want to?...well I won't know unless I try."  
  
He picked up the phone, and began to dial.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what movie would you like to see?" Matt asked, as he stared a her.   
  
"Hmm..." Sora replied. She looked up at the choices.   
  
"I didn't know picking a movie makes you think really hard." Matt joked around, giving off a grin.   
  
Sora turned to face him. She grinned back, her face showing a sly sense to it.   
  
"Well Mr. I-know-everything, what do you think we should watch?" she said, still grinning.   
  
He chuckled a bit, still smiling. He looked up towards the choices.   
  
"Well, how about ....uh....Dawn of the Dead? I heard that's more funny than scary." Matt turned back towards her, looking for a reply.   
  
"Sure..I could use a good laugh. There's nothing better than watching a horror flick, and laughing your head off." she said, softly smiling.  
  
He walked closer towards her, and took her hand. Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek . She blushed a little, not expecting this.   
  
"Yeah, watching it with you." Matt whispered in her ear.   
  
She let out a little laugh through her nose.   
  
"Well, there's one problem."  
  
Matt's expression became confused. He moved a little farther form her.   
  
"What?"   
  
"The next show is sold out, and the one after that isn't until 10." she said, pointing at the board full of choices.   
  
A look of disappointment spread across his face.   
  
"What!? I really wanted to see that one...now what?" he noticed her giggling.   
  
"Calm down Matt, I was just joking. It's still on. I never knew you could be so gullible." she said, calming herself down.  
  
"HA HA HA, very funny. Well being the good boyfriend I am, I trusted you to tell me truth. You disappoint me Sora." he said, giving a laugh afterwards, as did she.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hm...."   
  
"GAH! What is it Tai! You keep staring at me in that weird way." Kari finally said.   
  
He had spent the last 5 minutes just staring at his sister come out of her room, get and drink a soda. His eyes were narrowed, as if searching for something.  
  
"Why? Can't a loving brother like me just stare at his , not so loving sister?" he still carried that look on his face.  
  
"No! Well maybe not you that is. And what do you mean, of course I love you! I'm your adorable younger sister." she fluttered her eyelashes, trying to pull off that Shirley Temple look.   
  
He let out a sarcastic laugh out, still holding that look.   
  
"How come you acted so weird when I told you about Catherine? You made up some lame excuse about dinner, and rushed out. It was just like what T.K. said..." his eyes became more narrow.   
  
His last sentence almost caused her to choke on her soda. Her eyes went wide. She turned red, and took the can away from her lips. She looked back at him, worry began to take over her face. She gulped the soda in her mouth.   
  
"...w-what do you mean T.K.? How was I just like him?"  
  
"I called him, he should know. I mean besides Agumon, Patomon, and his grandpa, he's the only one that knows Catherine."  
  
Her whole expression changed. Instead of panicky, embarrassed, and she was upset, sad, and mad. Her eyes wandered off to the side, away from her brother's eyes.   
  
'T.K...does he really like her? Are those the kind of girls he likes?...why her, why did she have to come back?'  
  
"...Kari? K-'  
  
"How was he like me? Or the other way around I guess.." her eyes focused back on Tai.  
  
"Well, when I told him about it, his voice became different. It was bit more shaky. Then he prolonged our conversation by asking something about why here, like he didn't want her to come. Then he asked me if I asked you."   
  
His eyes shot at hers, taking her by shock. She turned a bit red, that panicky concept came back.   
  
Tai continued, his eyes losing their focus on her.   
  
"When I told him yes, he started being hesitant, almost stammering. Then I said he was acting like you. Then he made up some stupid excuse about his mom calling him. Like you and dinner..." he raised his brow.   
  
She began to blush a little harder than she already was. Not only this, but became confused.  
  
'Why, would T.K. do that?...there's something I'm missing.'  
  
"..yeah..well..uh..." she was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
Tai walked towards the phone, still giving Kari that suspicious look.   
  
Kari let out a sigh of relief, as she began to think to herself again.  
  
'That was a close one. What would I have said. That I think T.K. likes her, and that I'm je-....yes, jealous. I'm jealous. Oh T.K....'  
  
*****************  
  
"Hello, Kamiya residence, Tai speaking."  
  
"Tai! Good thing you answered!"  
  
"...T.K.? Why? What's up?" Kari heard him say his name, and decided to do a little eavesdropping.   
  
"Hey, I need you to me a favor! a huge favor."  
  
"Hmm....I don't know...."  
  
"PLEASE!?"   
  
"Well I still don't know. I mean first you have tell me what's up with you and Kari?"  
  
"Uh...well, I guess you're going to find out any ways. Well you see Kari asked how Paris was, and I kinda...well...uh.,..what's the word..."  
  
"Tell me already!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to see if she'd get jealous, so I told her that Paris had nice food ,and was beautiful, and the girls...the girls..were uh...much better than the ones here..hehe..." T.K. said rather quickly. He let out a little chuckle, sheepishly.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" he realized just how loud he said it, and glanced over to Kari. She gave him a weird look, and continued with finishing her drink. He then talked softer, almost a whisper.  
  
"You're telling me you were trying to toy with my sister! Not to mention practically insulting her!" his voice got louder.  
  
"Hehe, yeah well. Look I'm sorry Tai..but I just well...I really like Kari. Besides, I bet if Matt weren't with Sora, you'd probably do the same thing.."   
  
He then realized what he said. He knew Tai liked Sora more than a friend, learning it from Kari. They were both silent, T.K. noting that he had made Tai upset.  
  
"...Tai...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to... Man, I keep messing everything up."  
  
"..yeah, well it's okay. I'm happy for your brother and Sora, honest. So, you like her, huh?" Tai said, getting back to the subject.  
  
"Heh, yeah well...what was I going to say? Oh right! I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"Well, since Kari thinks that I like Catherine, I was hoping you'd I don't know, say take her out to dinner or something."  
  
"What!? You want me to ask her out!? No way!"  
  
"Please Tai! I mean If you go out with her, just once, then Kari will think that you're interested in her, and that Catherine's totally out of the picture. Please Tai! Just one date! I mean, I really think she likes you. Besides she might help you get over certain...people." he said referring to Sora.   
  
'How could I think I can replace Sora with Catherine?'   
  
"I don't know...what makes you think she likes me?"  
  
"Well, I mean think about it, she seemed to enjoy it when you gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not to mention that I read the e-mail. It sounded like she was flirting with you a bit. She said she wanted to see you especially."   
  
(A/n: I can't believe they did that! Grrr! What about Sora and Kari!)  
  
"T.K., you did too....besides...why do you think I like her?" he blushed, hiding his face from Kari, who was knowing totally spying on his conversation.  
  
"Well, you don't really have to, just give the impression that you two went out or something."  
  
Tai let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"All right, then, but.."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"You have to tell you-know-who, that you-know-what- her. Alright. Also, I have a big book report coming so if you could..."  
  
"What!? I agree on telling Kari, but do your homework, I thought we better friends than that."  
  
"Don't worry I wasn't really serious anyway, I'll take her out to dinner or something, but you're paying. Bye." he hung up, leaving T.K. a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh...bye...?" he said to no one.  
  
**************  
  
Tai gave one last look at the telephone he held in his hands, thinking about the choice he made. Then he glanced over towards his sister. She was staring at him intently, before he looked at her. She was spying, and Tai could tell. When she noticed his eyes on her she turned the other way and blushed quickly. He smiled mischievously.   
  
"So..uh who was it Tai?" she said, as she turned back o him. She was finally her calm self.  
  
'Like you don't know.' he thought slyly to himself.  
  
"Oh, well it was T.K...he was just asking... uh...about when Catherine was coming. Yeah that's right."  
  
"Oh...so when is that exactly." her voice became flat, as Tai could tell she was still hung over this whole T.K. making her jealous thing.   
  
"Yeah...well...I don't know. Heh, guess he forgot to tell me..." he said laughing it off.  
  
She raised her brow, then shook her head. She went back to her room.  
  
'That was a close one...I think for both of us'  
  
"Man...when is Catherine coming, guess I'll have to ask her." he let out sigh, he really just wanted take a nap. He was tired from school, and needed to let everything that just happen sink in.   
  
Just then the phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tai, hey it's me again. Sorry if I bothered you again."  
  
"Uh...no it's okay. What is it?"  
  
"Hey, you know when Catharine's coming right?"  
  
"Uh...well..actually no. Heh, I was just about to ask her."  
  
"Oh well, she's going to some on Saturday."  
  
"REALLY!? Wow, only tow more days huh?"  
  
"Yeah..well bye Tai. I'll let you go. You sound tired."  
  
"Yeah I am..bye T.K."   
  
"Bye."  
  
He hung up, and let out a yawn. He took a look at the clock. It read 5:14.  
  
'Just enough time for nap, then dinner.' he yawn\ed again and headed towards his room.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai had been looking forwards for lunch. He was really hungry, and needed to get out of his class. He stared at the clock. There was only 3 minutes until lunch, and Tai was getting anxious. He looked over to the row next to him. He saw Sora writing something in her notebook.   
  
He began to think about how beautiful he thought she was. His mind began to replay that dream he always had. The one with him and Sora in the park. He smiled a little, trying to hide it. Every time he saw her, he would fill up with happiness, but when she started going out with Matt, he started feeling pain along with that happiness. His smile faded as he saw what she was writing. It was note..to Matt.   
  
He hated the fact that Matt had Sora. He felt as though it was unfair. Tai was the one who grew up with her. They've known each other since they were babies. He practically knew her more than she knew herself, and yet...and yet she chose him. he didn't hate Matt, he knew he couldn't even if he tried. it wasn't all his fault, part of it was Tai's. Matt was his best friend too, and he couldn't hate him. He then recalled the day before. How she told him that Matt asked her out, and the fact that he still had a chance. That began to make him feel better, she admitted that she liked the both of us, and Matt just got to her first   
  
'Why do I still feel bad though. Why? I know she likes me, and I still have a chance..but that doesn't satisfy me. I'm not one to need much, especially from Sora. all I really ask for is that she still be my best friend. Or at least still in my life. But now...is it because I really want Sora to be my girlfriend...or something more...unless...I...am I?'  
  
He began to fight with his feelings. Thinking about how he always felt around her, when it finally hit him. And he smiled sadly, stillstaring at the girl next to him.   
  
'That's it...I'm in l-' then the bell rang, and people were rushing out with their lunches and money. Tai still stared at Sora, as he noticed she was waiting for him. The once anxious Tai, was now a more apathetic one. He got up slowly, and gave Sora the same sad smile.   
  
"Tai, are you okay? You're usually a bit more energetic during lunch. Anything wrong?" she smiled softly.   
  
"No, nothing, just tired. That sub was really boring." he let out a light laugh.   
  
They left the classroom, walking sided by sided, as Sora glanced at him several times. She noticed that he seemed a bit different. A bit more serious. Tai knew how he was acting, and allowed himself to do so.   
  
'Everything seems different now. But I don't want it o be. I need to find the others, to help get my mind off of her.'  
  
They got to the lunch tables, where they saw two men in their grade sitting in the table in front. of them.  
  
"Hey Matt, Izzy." Sora called out, waving her hand.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" Matt said, as the two sat down next to them. Sora to the left of Matt, and Tai sitting in between him and Izzy.  
  
"So Tai, who's this Catherine girl?" Matt asked.   
  
"Huh?..oh Catherine. Let me guess, T.K. told you?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of mentioned something about being an idiot...I don't know."  
  
"Heh, yeah.."  
  
"Catherine, she's the one you met in France right?' Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Matt you should hear what your brother's up to."  
  
"Uh...yeah sure. Since when is T.K. up to something."  
  
"Let me guess, it has to do with you, Catherine, and Kari?" Sora spoke up.  
  
Tai nodded. He told them all about what T.K. had tole his sister, and what he wanted him to do. When he told them he was going o take Catherine, Matt noticed Sora. She her smile had faded, as she hid it with a fake one.   
  
'Don't tell me she's...no...Sora wouldn't..would she?' Matt thought to himself.  
  
Tai too noticed this, and began to think.  
  
'Is Sora..jealous? No...she's not the jealous type...but then again...no.' he convinced himself.   
  
"So, when is she coming anyhow?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh, Saturday. She's going to be staying at a hotel. She wants to meet you guys, and the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: well this is how I'm going to end it. Okay, I'm going to have Catherine come in in the next chappie. While you wait, think about some stuff.  
  
Is Sora jealous?   
  
Will T.K.'s plan work?  
  
What is it with Tai?  
  
I think you guys already know. Sorry if I don't update soon. I've been sick, and haven't been writing a lot. I'll try to write them as fast as I can. I'm starting another Sorato/Taiora. I hope it'll be better. There's going to be songfic chappies, and im thinking of making each one a songfic. I have so many choices for songs..pretty much yellowcard. Yeah they kick a**! 


	6. she doesn't love me

A/N: hiya pplz! Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry if I don't update soon enough, especially for my other story never come back. I'm not sure what will happened in this chappie, I think I'm gonna have catherine come...maybe. i'll see. Spice things up a bit.   
  
This mostly taiora! U'll love it!  
  
This maybe a longer chappie. Sry if there's cursing.  
  
R&R  
  
Disclaimer: sry if I forget to do this, but I don't own Digimon!  
  
'Is Sora..jealous? No...she's not the jealous type...but then again...no.' he convinced himself.   
  
"So, when is she coming anyhow?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Oh, Saturday. She's going to be staying at a hotel. She wants to meet you guys, and the others."  
  
As the days went by, Matt began to notice Sora wasn't exactly herself. She seemed a bit more sadder, he couldn't quite put it. He wasn't the only one noticing it, Tai did too. They both began to think Sora was becoming jealous that Tai's going to hook up with Catherine.   
  
Tai explained to them, they weren't exactly 'hooking up' he was just taking her out for dinner.   
  
Matt laid on his bed, debating whether or not to call Sora. He glanced over to his clock, lying on the desk next to him. The numbers were basked in a red glow. The time read 7:03. He let out a sigh.   
  
He knew he had to talk to Sora, he cared for her deeply. In fact, he began to learn his feelings for her. He loves her. He just wants go up to her and hold her in his arms. Then say those three words, in hope that she'll say them back. But, he was being held back. He was unsure if she felt the same way. It felt too soon for him to fall in love with his girl, only after a month. He was very doubtful, that doubt turning into fear. Not to mention how she's been.   
  
'What If she really is jealous? Does she really like Tai?' he let out a yawn. He was tired from that long aggravating week in school. T.G.I.F. He thought to himself.   
  
Then that word hit him. Love. Did she love Tai? He took a gulp at his own thought. What if she did have feelings for him, strong ones. They've known each other, forever. They've always been close. He didn't want to lose Sora, but wanted her to be happy.  
  
He stared at the clock again. Only 4 minutes have passed by.   
  
'She's probably at home. I know she doesn't have work.'  
  
He got up from his comfortable state, and took the cordless phone in his hand. Then he dialed.   
  
'What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling likes this?' her ruby eyes stared at the image the televison produced.   
  
She was sitting comfortably on the sofa, but not paying attention to it. She was in a relaxed state, but not relaxed at all. Her rested on her elbow, which was on the arm rest. Her legs crossed, and she put on her fluffy blue slippers.  
  
Sora knew there was something wrong with her. Every time she heard Catherine's name associated with Tai's, she felt like she could just rip her heart out. In fact, it was like that just by hearing the name of the french Digidestined.   
  
She let out a sigh.   
  
She hadn't been paying as much to Yamato, but to Tai. Why? Why was she likes this. Was she...jealous? She always resented that thought from her mind. But, if she really wasn't then, why would she keep asking?   
  
'I can't keep doing this Matt, I mean, I really like him. But...Tai.'  
  
When she heard they were going to go out for dinner, her heart beaten faster. A look of worry came across her face. She had no idea why. She would come up with excuses like, 'Maybe I was worried Matt would like her.' or 'I'm just worried for Tai..after all he's only known her for less than a day.' but every time she made up a reason, the theory that she was jealous always popped up.  
  
"Maybe I should call Matt..." She said in a tired tone. She took a glance at the phone hanging on the kitchen wall.  
  
'I should apologize to him, for acting like this. But what will happen when Catherine comes? I have to be strong, I can do this. I just have to keep telling myself that it's nothing. But then why do I care so much?' a sigh escaped from her lips.  
  
"How did things get so complicated?"  
  
A lonely silhouette was sitting at the dinner table. He was slouching, leaning closer towards the food before him. His usual sweet, warm, soft chocolate eyes now held a cold sensation to it. He slowly picked at his food, the fork gently nudging the rice.  
  
He looked tired, ready to fall into a deep slumber. He carefully brought the fork, carrying few grains of rice, to his mouth. As he was about to place the food in his mouth, a soft concerning voice called out to him.   
  
"Tai? Are you alright?" She stood in front of the doorway leading to the hall.  
  
He didn't bother to look up. Tai didn't even stir.   
  
"Tai? I said ar..." she was cut off by his voice. It sounded sharper, like his eyes, colder.  
  
"I heard you. I'm fine. I was just thinking, deeply."  
  
He turned his head to meet her eyes. A smile came upon his lips, a fake one. It relaxed his sister a bit, to see him smile, but began to see through it.   
  
"It's just that I have a lot on mind."  
  
"Let me guess, of Sora?" she already knew the answer, at least she thought she did.   
  
"Partly..."  
  
"Partly? What else." she became some what confused. She made a face.  
  
His smile remained, but began to fade.  
  
"Well...someone else..Catherine."  
  
Her confusion started to erode, but a sadness started to flow in. She didn't like hearing that name, it just reminded her that T.K. likes her.  
  
"Why? Wondering about when she comes tomorrow?"  
  
He nodded, lying. He knew that wasn't it. It was having to take her out...for dinner. He always said that to him, 'it's just dinner.' He thought she was cute, and didn't mind having her as company, but he was afraid that he might actually like her, as in wanting her to be his girlfriend. but he didn't want to. He only anted to be with sora, but was afriad of telling her how he really felt. Tai believed that you shouldn't be afraid of love...but why was he?   
  
"I'm going to take her out for dinner, you know show her around Tokyo."  
  
Taichi was still mixed in his emotions, on sure of why he was feeling like this. Then he began to think about Sora. He didn't know why she seemed a bit distant lately, ever since she heard about Catherine. Jealous. That's what he thought, that she was becoming a green eyed monster. But that persona didn't fit her.   
  
"Tai, you love her don't you?" Kari was being serious.   
  
He began to blush a deep crimson.  
  
"W-who? Catherine?"  
  
Kari shook her head, and walked towards him. Her eyes were focused on him, as if she was cutting through his eyes, looking for the truth.  
  
"No, Sora." Tai blushed even harder, but reacted quickly.  
  
"Well...I guess you can say that..."  
  
"Tai! I want an answer. Yes, or No?"He never really seen his sister like this before. Her voice was strict and demanding. Tai began to grow afraid, their eyes never unlocked.   
  
He gulped. His head began to lower, his face now staring down at the tiled floor.  
  
"Yes Kari, I do. I love sora. Even though I only found out two days ago, I know I love her with all my heart." he turned his head towards hers. Their eyes met again. "You know what, I'm afraid though. I'm afraid of loving her. But that's not how love's supposed to be, right?"  
  
Kari didn't know hat to say, she somehow lost control of the conversation. She opened her mouth, only to find that no words came out.   
  
"Tai, I've never really experienced love, so I wouldn't really know." she took a seat across form her older brother. She sighed.  
  
"But, from what I know, or have been told, is that no, you shouldn't be afraid love. If it really is true love, that you shouldn't be afraid. Tai, don't make my opinion change the way you feel about Sora, it's just one opinion.  
  
"I won't Kari, but I find it sort of odd. The fact that I'm the bearer of courage, and yet I can't even face the love I have for Sora. But..why, why am I afraid?"  
  
There was a silence. Tai was waiting for a reply, as Kari was once again looking for the answers.  
  
"Maybe it has to do with Matt. The fact that they're a couple. Or maybe it's Catherine...I'm still not sure. Tai?"  
  
She saw his head lower, as soon as she said Matt.   
  
"It hurts. It hurts like hell. The fact that I'm in love with my life-long best friend, wasn't as shocking as I thought it would be. But, she's with my other best friend, actually we're all best friends. Maybe that's why. I don't want to ruin our friendships by telling her my feelings."  
  
"Tai, if they really are your best friends, then they wouldn't ruin the friendship you three have. I mean I'm jealous, that you and Sora are best friends. It's the fact that you still are close with each other ever since you were like one! And then you and Matt, you two were enemies, rivals, and yet you're best friends. I think it would hurt them the most if you guys weren't friends."  
  
Kari saw his eyes look up at her. Interested at every word she said. She knew he wanted to why, she said they would be hurt.  
  
"Think about it Tai. Those two are lonely. Sure Matt has T.K., but he has sort of a broken family. He never does see him everyday, like you do me. And his crest is Friendship, remember how hard it was for him to realize that he really deserved it."  
  
Tai nodded, his attention fully on Kari,. He knew at times Kari was able to figure things out before him, things that are going on in his head. Things like this.  
  
"Then there's Sora. You know Sora's lonely Tai. She needs someone there for her, and you were always there. Then she found Biyomon, and us Digidestined to be her shoulder to lean on. You know why, she and her mom aren't that close, recall her crest of love epidemic, or at least what you told me. And then her Dad..."  
  
She didn't really want to finish her sentence.   
  
"That Bastard." Tai said coldly., his face agin stared upon the floor. It was the only way he could describe him. He hated him for what he did to sora, how he hurt her and her mother.  
  
"Well, yeah.." there was a pause. They began to think about it, the time she came to their home crying. It seemed like it happened an eternity ago, and yet it was only 3 years ago. (A/N: Tai & Sora- 13 Kari-10)  
  
flashback   
  
DING DONG  
  
"I got It!" a young boy yelled. His dark chocolate eyes, were bright and full of life.   
  
He went towards the door, and opened it.. Eh opened the door, to find a familiar face.  
  
"S-Sora?"   
  
She didn't look up. Her head was down, but she was right in front of him. Her auburn hair was done messy, not how it usually was. She looked a bit paler, her arms dangled down her sides.  
  
He said it again, scared now.  
  
"Sora? Is everything alright?" he was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but she looked up. He knew now the answer to his question.  
  
"No Tai. Nothing's right, it's all wrong." then she did something unexpected.   
  
She threw herself at Tai, warms tears rolling down her face. Sora's head had been buried in his chest. Her hands gripped on tightly to his shirt, never wanting to let go.   
  
As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't leave.  
  
His hand gingerly stroked her hair, as his other did to her back. He could feel her trying, his shirt was beginning to become moist, but that was the farthest thing from his mind.   
  
Tai made his voice soother, trying his best to comfort her.   
  
"Sora, everything will be alright, juts tell me what's wrong."  
  
"..."  
  
"Sora, please."   
  
He felt her nod, and he closed the door behind her.  
  
They sat on the couch, this they weren't holding each other. Sora did nothing but stare at the floor, she didn't want Tai to see her so weak.   
  
"Sora, can you tell me what happened?" he moved in closer, he crossed his arm to her farthest shoulder. His hand now rested firmly on her shoulder.   
  
"Tai, it...it was my dad...h-he..." she burst into tears, Tai was now embracing her. Her head, was in his chest again. This time,. She wasn't facing him, but towards his side.  
  
"Tai, who was at the door?"  
  
He didn't look up, he didn't even stir.   
  
The young brunette, saw the crying girl. She saw something different, but didn't know what.  
  
"Sora? Tai, why is she crying?" she took a seat on the floor, in front of them.   
  
Again he didn't move, but he answered.  
  
"I don't know Kari. Sora, please the only way I can help you is if you tell me what's wrong." Tai gently stroked her hair, his eyes closed.  
  
She stopped crying. Her head was still lying on his chest. Sora's crimson eyes staring ta nothing. Kari noticed what it was. Her eyes. They looked so lifeless, dull. They used to always have so much love in them, so much life. Now it was if she died. A shiver went down Kari's back. The idea of Sora, the sister she never had, being dead scared her.   
  
"Tai, my dad...if you can call him that..." Her words trailed off.  
  
"Sora, what did your father do?" Kari finally spoke to her.   
  
"Tai, you can let go of me, I'll be alright."  
  
It took him a minute to have reality kick in. He had totally forgotten he was holding her. For some reason Tai didn't want to let go. It felt wrong to. His eyes opened, his face flushed. It was a deep crimson.   
  
Tai released her from his grasp, as his arms laid down on his lap.   
  
"My father..I found out he was having an affair."  
  
The two were in shock. A gasp never escaped their lips, but Sora could tell they surprised. The two didn't really know her father well enough to think of it as a huge shock, but they knew Mrs. Takenouchi was paranoid of that happening. He was always away, and what else could a wife think.   
  
The only times they've seen him was when he answered the door, or at a soccer game, at most one per year.  
  
As Tai was about to place his hand on the comforting position it was in, on her shoulder, he observed she wasn't finished.   
  
"And..." she bit her lip. That word seemed so hard for her to say, that there was more than just and affair. "The woman he was with..she's pregnant..."  
  
A gasp came from Tai and Kari now. That was the topping on the ice-cream. Kari had thought she would cry again, but instead she just sat there, looking at nothing. Looking dead. The shiver went down Kari's back again.   
  
Tai and Kari hugged her.   
  
"Oh Sora, I'm sorry." Kari hugged her tighter.   
  
"Sora, I promise things will get better. I'm a believer in destiny, I believe that this happened for a reason." His words sank into him, when he realized those weren't exactly his choice words.  
  
He felt Sora, tremble in their brace. Kari let go, now staring at the two. She couldn't help but think about how cute they looked together. She always knew her brother had a deep crush on her, ever since he knew what one was. The young girl may have only been 10, but she was able to tell what her brother was feeling.   
  
"Listen Sora, I didn't mean that exactly. What I mean is.." he searched his head for the right words. "Well, I'm sure that since this happened, something wonderful will happened to you. I mean think of it on the bright side."  
  
She slipped away form his arms, staring at him. Her expression seemed to be depression. It was if she had given up, like she didn't care about anything anymore.  
  
"Tai...what bright side? I just found out my dad...was cheating on my mom, and got some woman pregnant. Then they're going to divorce, and then my father will be much happier with his whore and you know what else!? she's getting an abortion! so she's a whore and a murderer!" she practically yelled.   
  
Her eyes were cold and full of hatred. They were the opposite of usual. It surprised Tai to think that something her father did could do this to her. She never really loved her father, she told them that. He was never around, and she always felt as if it wasn't right to call him her father. He knew it was hard for her to even think of him like that now, she seemed to hesitate every time she said dad.   
  
And the abortion, that will only make her feel more lonely. Sora's always wanted a sibling, she told the others she was kind of jealous they had brithers or sisiter. That was all of them except Izzy, who didn't feel like that.   
  
"Sora, at least you aren't losing me. That goes for Kari too, and Matt, and T.K., and all the others. And your mother will be there. Even if things seem cloudy, you know the sun will shine through."  
  
Then his mind receded to a letter he sent her.  
  
"You still like rainstorms right?"  
  
She nodded, knowing where this would go. A small smile began to grow on her face.  
  
"Then, why should you let a little rain ruin your life?"  
  
He smiled brightly at what he saw. Her smile.   
  
'She looks so pretty she smiles. God I love it....' then he blushed, his cheeks rosy. Kari and Sora couldn't see it, but they saw his smile go away. He stared blankly at them.  
  
Tai figured it out, he did love it. It was what he looked for first whenever he saw her.   
  
"Tai?" Kari's voice brought him back to reality.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Sora are you?" he stared at Sora, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I will be alright....eventually. Just...promise me that you won't leave Tai. Promise me that when I need to cry, you'll always be waiting for me here in your apartment. Promise me that you'll be my shoulder to cry on." the words just seem to come out of her mouth.   
  
Tai blushed by her words. Had she really want him this much.   
  
"Tai?" she began to worry when he didn't answer.  
  
"Tai, she asked you a question." His sister stated.  
  
He nodded slowly, still trying to figure out why she said that. Tai believed she was just saying this, because she was vulnerable. And because he was there too.   
  
"Of course Sora, you know I won't leave. And not just me. Kari too, and Matt, T.K., Mimi, Joe, and Izzy. Sora, we'll never leave, if any us do, I'll beat the crap out of them, even my self. May not you Kari, because I'll get in trouble, but especially Matt."   
  
Sora let out a little laugh.   
  
"Alright Tai. But you don't need to beat any one up. Especially Matt." she let out a smile.  
  
He knew she was just joking around, at lest he thought she was. He winced. He knew she had little thing for Matt, but Kari had told him she had one for him too.   
  
He embraced her. She was shocked by his action, and yet enjoyed it. Then he let go of the hug. He locked his hands with her, their hands up to their chests. She was blushing., but Tai seemed perfectly still. He was serious, his eyes full of emotions.  
  
"Sora, I'll always be your shoulder to cry on. I promise."   
  
Sora's eyes, went wide. Her breath was caught in her throat, as she blushed wildly. His soft sweet lips, had touched her's. It felt weird, and yet blissful. Her best friend was kissing her. The words dad, abortion, and pregnant seemed irrelevant. She closed her eyes, and let the love flow through.  
  
Kari gasped, and let out an 'aww.'   
  
It seemed like the perfect kiss, not too long, not too short. The kiss was perfect, their first kiss ever. It made her feel like she had no problems in the world.  
  
Tai let go, as Sora was still in shock. His eyes stayed how they were, all his emotions swimming in his deep pools of chocolate.  
  
It took him awhile to figure out what had happened, and when it did, he blushed madly.  
  
"Uh...Sora....I'm sorry...it was just I thought that would make you happy...." he was afraid. Afraid to have know that he really liked her more than a best friend. "It was just a friendly kiss...I'm sorry..."   
  
He punched himself mentally.   
  
'Why did I say it was friendly. Tai you idiot...but at least there won't be any more awkwardness...'   
  
"Oh...well thank you Tai. I guess I needed that.'  
  
Both Kari noticed that Sora seemed sadder, crestfallen.   
  
'Oh Sora...' she thought.   
  
"Sora maybe you should get home now, I'm sure your mom's worried." Kari suggested, she knew they both needed a little space.  
  
She nodded, and gave Tai and het a hug.   
  
"Thank you both, I feel a little better."  
  
Just as she was about to go the door, Tai grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Sora...if it's alright I'd like to tell Matt and T.K., what happened, I'm sure they'd like to know why you're upset. I'll call you tomorrow, k?" he need an answer, Sora could tell,. She saw the pleading in his eyes.  
  
She nodded, and then went pout the door.  
  
Tai stared at the door. Nothing else. He let her go, that was the first time.  
  
end flashback  
  
"She loves you." Kari said.   
  
Tai gave her a look that could kill.  
  
"No, she doesn't." he said the coldness in his voice still.  
  
"Yes Tai, she does."  
  
"No you're just trying to make me feel better. How could she. What makes you so sure?" he shot back at her.   
  
"Because, I don't know if you saw it, but after you two kissed..." she started. He nodded his head slowly. "When you told her it was 'friendly' she seemed disappointed. She must have been looking for something more than 'friendly."  
  
Tai's eyes went wide, but deceased quickly.  
  
"Maybe...but she's with Matt and happy."  
  
"Tai! You're acting as if she's decided her whole life! It's just one boyfriend. I mean   
  
Mom went through dozens before she found Dad."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"See Tai I'm getting there. Besides, she said she likes both you and Matt."  
  
"Yeah, but who does she love?"  
  
Kari was again stumped. She wasn't so sure what to say. Then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it, you actually eat your food."  
  
He nodded, and preceded at the food in front of him.   
  
"Tai!? It's for you!" Kari yelled form the living room. Tai got up slowly, and walked in. He stopped before he went any further into the room.  
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"It's Matt..."  
  
A/N: so how did you like it. I made it more descriptive. I'm for sure going to have Catherine come next chappie! I was going to have her come now, but I thought you guys would like that little Taiora flashback.   
  
sry to anyone who thinks abortion's wrong...or alright. i'm not going to say how i feel about it, i don't want to cause any controversy.  
  
R&R! 


	7. here she comes

A/N: hi pplz. Sry I don't update soon enough. Forgive me. School's out! I'm pissed off cuz I swore to my friend I was goin to her party, and now I'm not. My mom's being bitchy, and I have issues. So now I feel bad for not going.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't Digimon.   
  
"Tai!? It's for you!" Kari yelled form the living room. Tai got up slowly, and walked in. He stopped before he went any further into the room.  
  
"It's Matt..."  
  
"Hello." His tone was flat. No anger his voice, nor any other emotion.   
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Yeah?" he cut him off, being rude.   
  
"Tai...I need to ask you something...about Sora..."   
  
the name instantly got his attention. He was unsure of how to feel: angry, sad, worried, maybe even happy. He stayed dull.   
  
"Go on."   
  
"Well...you and I both noticed that Sora's hasn't been herself. Specifically ever since the news about Catherine..."  
  
He knew where this was going. He could tell Sora was acting more nervous, anxious for the day of Saturday.   
  
"Yeah." he said annoyed.  
  
"...okay! You obviously don't want to talk to me...so I'm gonna get to the point. Do you love Sora?"   
  
Matt was both relieved and nervous. If he said 'yes', he had two choices: stay with Sora, knowing that his best friend loved his girlfriend, or break up with her and let her go to tai. If he said 'no' he could either stay with Sora, thinking it was okay, or see if he was lying.   
  
Tai turned a light crimson. He wanted to scream out the word 'YES!', but hesitated. He didn't want to ruin anything. Like Kari had said before, about their friendship and their relationship.  
  
He did the only thing he thought was best.   
  
He hung up.  
  
As Matt heard the dead line, he grew angry. He slammed the receiver down, in act of rage.   
  
"Damn Tai!" he growled. "Just answer my question!"   
  
He laid, half his body horizontally, on his bed. His anger slowly fell.   
  
A sigh made it's way form his lips.   
  
"Please...just answer my question..."   
  
"Tai? What happened? What did Matt say?" Kari asked concerned.   
  
He didn't answer. His dark chocolate eyes wouldn't leave the cordless phone he held in his hand. His thumb was still by the 'talk' button.  
  
(A/N: I don't kno how ur phones may work, but one of ours has a talk button that turn it on and off.)  
  
The only thing she could find in his eyes was sorrow.   
  
"Tai...."  
  
"Nothing...he juts asked me something..." he trailed off.  
  
"..about Sora." she finished for him.   
  
He finally looked over to his sister. She really did know him too well.   
  
He sighed in defeat, walking over to the kitchen table where he left his food. He took it from the bale, and headed to the trash.   
  
"Tai. What did Matt ask you?" she followed him to the kitchen.   
  
Tai was beginning to get annoyed, but didn't show it. He scraped the remains of the food from his plate into the trash can. Then placed the plate and utensils in the empty sink.   
  
"I'm gonna go to bed." He said, tiredly.   
  
"Tai! Answer me! "Sides, it's only 7:12!"   
  
he juts stared at her, and then retreated to his room.   
  
Kari's anger grew. She grabbed his shoulder, and made him face her.   
  
"Tai." she pleaded.  
  
He sighed again, shutting his eyes.  
  
"He asked me if I love Sora."   
  
"Oh..." She wasn't sure what to say. She already knew he didn't answer, overhearing the conversation. It seemed stupid to ask a question to which you know the answer to. Then what he did, ran through her mind.  
  
"Why did you hang up without answering him?"  
  
His eyes opened, and he turned his back on her.   
  
"What could I say. We had this conversation Kari. If I say yes, I'll ruin their relationship along with all three of our friendships. If I said no, then I'll everything will be fine, but it's going to eat me up inside. I'll regret it. So...I juts hung up."  
  
"You think that he's not gonna ask you agin? Juts because you got away this time, doesn't mean you always will."  
  
He began to walk slowly, towards his room. Tai knew his sister would follow him, and so continued the conversation.   
  
"I know that Kari. I know that eventually I'll have to answer his question. But...But for now I don't. I'm going to go to bed, and think about what I'll say. Don't worry about me Kari, just worry about T.K. and Catherine for now."  
  
He said in almost an angry tone. He finally mad it to his room, and slammed the door.  
  
Kari stopped as soon as she heard him say those two names. He knew how she felt for him, what she felt about Catherine. She decided to go in her room, and think things through also.   
  
She got out of her lazy state, and headed towards the kitchen. Her mother was at the grocery store, so she was alone. She had already been dressed for bed, wearing a shirt and pajama pants.   
  
The red head let a tired yawn out. She usually didn't get tired so early. Normally, she went to sleep around 10 or 11.   
  
As she was about to pick up the receiver from the phone, it let out a ring. It startled her, but she quickly picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence. Sora speaking."  
  
"How's my girl doing?"  
  
She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt."  
  
"That's it? All I get is 'hey Matt' I see how it is." he said jokingly.   
  
"Okay, how's this: hello greatest boyfriend in the world!" sarcasm in her voice.  
  
A tiny laugh came from him.   
  
"You know, I was juts about to call you."  
  
"Really, talk about a coincidence. Sora, you think you can come over to my house tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, what time?"   
  
"I guess at about 10, I should be up by then."  
  
"Ok then...but isn't Catherine coming tomorrow?"   
  
"Oh, right? Well..um.."  
  
"Well, were gonna meet her for lunch anyways. So let's just go together."   
  
"Perfect! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because, boys weren't meant to think."  
  
"Yup, that's what girls are for, not to mention the kisses."  
  
"So is that how I am?"   
  
"Okay, I'm gonna stop before I say something stupid."  
  
"That's a good id..." she stopped mid-sentence.   
  
"Sora? Sora? Hello?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Matt. My mom just came home. I gotta go, have to help put the groceries away."  
  
"Okay. Bye Sora. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Yama. Hope your awake when I get there." She hung up, and tended to her mother.  
  
Matt smiled at the nickname only Sora used. He hung up.  
  
"Tai!" a blonde girl yelled to the chocolate haired boy.   
  
"Catherine!" he yelled back.   
  
The girl ran up to the boy standing next to a brunette haired girl. She hugged him, and he hugged back.   
  
"It's so good to see you again!" she said.  
  
"Yeah! It's good to see you too!"   
  
Kari kept staring ta Catherine. She had blonde silky curls, baby blue eyes, and fair peach skin. She was wearing a white turtle neck sweater underneath a sky blue vest, and a baby blue skirt.   
  
'So, this is what T.K. likes...' Kari thought bitterly.   
  
Catherine noticed the girl staring at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."   
  
Kari snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her voice. She gave her a blank expression.  
  
"Oh, Catherine, this is my younger sister Kari. She's one of the DD's." Tai interrupted.  
  
Catherine put her hand out politely. Kari took it and they shook hands.  
  
"Hello, I'm Catherine. It's nice to meet you." she spoke with a french accent.   
  
"Um...you too, and like my brother said I'm Hikari, but Kari for short."  
  
"Hey, C'mon! Let's get going!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...Tai where are we going?" Kari asked.  
  
"...um I dunno...where would you like to Cat? Mind if I call you that?"   
  
The blonde girl gave a girlish giggle.  
  
"It's okay, you can call me Cat, and I don't really know where to go. When are we meeting your friends."   
  
"We're meeting them for lunch later...so we have a few hours to kill." Tai answered.  
  
"How about we go site seeing?" Kari suggested.  
  
"That's sounds like a good idea." Catherine said.   
  
"Okay then, let's go..I guess." Tai said.   
  
A/N: I'm gonna end it there. Tell me how you like. Sry for the late update.  
  
R&R 


End file.
